Sunat, eh?
by Haruno Shizuka
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto dkk di sunat di Masjid dekat daerah kompleks? Cerita yang berisi tentang pertemanan, kegalauan, dan sedikit ceramah dari Sakura. A NaruSasuShikaKiba story. Gaje,Typo, Author sudah berusaha agar humornya terasa XD Silahkan mampir


Ini fanfic lama saya yang di remake.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Warning: Naruto dkk umur 8 tahun, Islamic content, bahasa non baku dan keanehan lainnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunat, Eh?**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, bau ikan dan daging terasa menyengat di penciuman, banyak sayuran di jajakan dan peralatan rumah tanggapun ada, belum lagi suara toa para pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya membuat pasar ini semakin semarak saja. Terlihat para pembeli yang lalu lalang mendatangi para penjual untuk melakukan transaksi jual beli, tak terkecuali seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah panjang yang masih terlihat anggun meskipun kesulitan membawa belanjaan yang banyak. Menghampiri ibu-ibu penjual ayam kemudian melenggang keluar pasar dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Dia berjalan menenteng keranjang belanjaan di tangan kanannya sambil bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan lagu yang belakangan ini sering dia dengar radio. Kushina –nama wanita itu, berhenti ketika melihat sesutu yang memunculkan rasa penasarannya, sebuah baliho berukuran sedang dengan gambar anak laki-laki yang terlihat imut di mata Kushina.

"Su-na-tan Masal." Kushina membaca tulisan paling atas baliho tersebut, keningnya berkerut. "Hem… 2 hari lagi ada sunatan masal di Masjid Konoha ya? Mungkin aku bisa mendaftarkan Naruto untuk ikut sunatan masal." Ungkapnya entah pada siapa sambil melenggang pergi.

"Ah Kushina, ayo ikut berkumpul dengan kami!" Sapa Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke itu sedang duduk di teras rumah keluarga Haruno, ada Mikoto, nyonya Nara, nyoya Inuzuka, dan nyonya Akimichi berkumpul di sana. Kushina tersenyum sumringah melihat teman-temannya yang berkumpul, tentu saja dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Eh, katanya di Konoha sebentar lagi akan di adakan Sunatan Masal ya?" tanya Kushina pada Ibu-ibu yang lainnya dan inilah awal dari kisah ini.

"Saya rasa sudah waktunya mereka untuk di sunat." Mikota membayangkan Sasuke kecil mengenakan sarung dan peci, 'pasti sangat imut' Mikoto terkagum-kagum pada anaknya sendiri.

"Saya rasa juga demikian, bahkan saya sudah mendaftarkan Shikamaru untuk sunatan masal itu" Merogoh tas selempangan miliknya dan mngeluarkan scarik kertas yang langsung membuat atensi para ibu itu terkumpul padanya.

* * *

Besoknya Naruto, Chouji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan kiba berkumpul di taman dekat rumah untuk bermain bola, tapi Naruto terlalu asyik melamun hingga tidak menyadari ada bola mengarah ke wajahnya. Naruto meringis menahan sakit membuat Shikamaru yang menendang bola itu merasa bersalah dan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau melamun?" Sembur Sasuke, kasian juga sih melihat Naruto kesakitan.

"Ibu mau mendaftrarkanku untuk mengikuti sunatan masal di konoha." Naruto sedikit berat hati mengungkapkannya, jujur saja dia takut teman-temannya akan menertawai nya.

"Ibuku juga" Sasuke menyahutinya. Perkataan Naruto membuatnya mengingat kejadian saat keluarganya makan malam semalam, ayah dan ibunya juga membahas hal itu dan menyuruhnya untuk di sunat. Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan berbagai macam alasan yang bisa di pikirkan oleh pemikiran bocahnya agar dia tidak di sunat, ketika mendengar cemoohan dari Itachi dengan sok berani dia menyetujui rencana sunatannya.

"Ibuku malah sudah mendaftarkanku dari kemarin-kemarin," Shikamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Huh merepotkan!" sambungnya dengan malas, ia melirik Chouji yang hanya diam di sebelah nya. "Bagaimana dengan mu Chouji, apa Ibumu juga?"

"Aku malah sudah di sunat." Chouji bangga karna menang dari teman-temannya itu, dadanya di busungkan, kepalan tangan kanannya meninju pelan ke dada kirinya dan dagunya terangkat bangga, membuat Sasuke jengah melihat sikap tengil chouji.

"Serius? Bagaiamana rasa nya? Sakit tidak?" Kiba menarik bahu Chouji dan agak meremasnya dan matanya menatap Chouji dengan penasaran.

Chouji memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sama sekali tidak sakit," mengibaskan telapak tangannya di udara seakan menepis perkiraan kiba "Kan aku di sunat dengan teknologi terbaru bernama laser," Chouji makin bangga melihat wajah takjub teman-temannya, 'ini menyenangkan' batinnya berteriak. "bukan seperti kalian yang akan di sunat denagn kampak."

BLETAK

Naruto memukul kepala Chouji dengan geram. "Kau ini baru begitu saja sudah sombong, payah!" Sasuke mengangguk dan Shikamaru meringis.

"Kata kak Hana di sunat itu sakit lo." Kiba mengacungkan jarinya naik-turun seakan-akan memperingatkan teman-temannya, kini perhatian teman-temannya tertuju padanya.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?" Naruto dan Shikamaru tertarik beneran, Sasuke pura-pura tidak tertarik dengan apa yang kiba katakan.

"Kata kakakku nanti 'itu' kita di potong lo, terus katanya nanti kita jalannya sambil megang-megang celana gitu…" Kiba ingat betul cengiran setan kakaknya saat mengatakan hal itu, sedangkan dia sudah membayangkan kalau adegan yang di jelaskan kakaknya itu sungguhan."...Tapi aku bingung, kalau 'itu' kita di sunat terus kita pipis make apa?" Naruto dkk nampak berpikir.

"Wiiiih jadi bener ya, kalau kalian itu mau di sunat. Hebaaaat" Ino pura pura takjub, mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Naruto dkk . Ia datang dengan gerembolannya, ada Sakura dan Hinata, para gadis kecil yang tadinya sibuk membuat kalung dari bunga itu kini berkumpul dengan mereka. 'Mau apalagi mereka' inner Naruto dkk berbarengan, bukannya apa-apa hanya saja segalanya akan jadi rumit kalau sudah di dengar anak cewek.

"Ih dateng-dateng langsung nyambung aja, anak perempuan itu memang cerewet." Shikamaru mengejek Ino. "Udah pergi sana pergi" Shikamaru mengusir Ino dkk dengan gaya mengusir ayam, Ino melotot tak terima.

"Udah Ino, kita pergi saja." Hinata menarik tangan Ino, yang di tarik masih sibuk melototi Shikamaru.

"Kalau kalian sudah di sunat nanti berarti kalian sudah dewasa, sudah gak boleh gak sholat jumat lagi." Sakura sok ceramah, dia mau caper di depan Sasuke supaya dianggap wanita _Istiqomah_ *shannaro

"Kenapa gak boleh?" Sasuke nanya ke Sakura. Sakura nge _fly_ karna pujaan hatinya memperdulikannya. 'yes, aku jadi keliatan pinter di depan Sasuke' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Guru Iruka kan pernah bilang kalau Sholat jumat itu wajib untuk umat muslim laki-laki. Berarti yang gak sholat Jumat itu anak perempuan dan umat non muslim yang laki- laki." ucap Sakura bangga menjelaskannya.

"Wiiiih Sakura pintar, cocok sekali dengan ku." Naruto bertepuk tangan dan nyengir kearah Sakura, pujaan hatinya. Sakura agak kecewa juga sih karna bukan Sasuke yang ngomong gitu, yaudah deh apa boleh buat. Hinata menunduk jadi sedih karna cemburu, kenapa kata-kata itu bukan untuknya saja.

"Ih apa sih Naruto!" Ino menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduuuh sakit Ino…" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak tangan ganas Ino.

* * *

Hari Ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian besar orang di perumahan ini, banyak orang yang berkumpul di masjid Al Baiturrahman untuk melaksanakan sunatan masal. Cuaca hari ini cerah, pohon mangga pun sedang berbuah, panita sunatan bekerja dengan susah payah, peserta gugup luar biasah. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, baik para peserta sunatan masal dengan orang tuanya maupun orang-orang yang datang hanya untuk melihat, panitia pelaksana, pak ustad, tim medis, dan ambulan pun di siagakan untuk mengantisipasi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan. Banyak anak laki-laki yang menggunakan setelan baju koko dengan kain sarung tersampir di bahu mereka, oh... jangan lupakan peci di kepala mereka yang membuat kesan imut makin terasa.

Naruto, Sasuke , Shikamaru, dan kiba ngobrol di bawah pohon mangga di halaman masjid, mereka terlihat lucu dengan setelan baju koko mereka, ah... dan lihat kiba! Rambut hitam jabriknya tertutupi peci yang kebesaran untuk kepalanya membuat peci itu sedikit miring, dengan pipi gembil bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisinya (hasil dari cemilan berhadiah sticker yang baru saja dia makan dan Naruto gosok di pipinya) membuatnya sangat imut.

"Aku merasa sangat bersemanagat!" Keempat bocah itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah seorang bocah berbaju hijau dengan alis tebal. Lee teriak sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke udara.

"Yosh, itu baru semanagat masa muda!" seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut bob, memakai pakain berwarna hijau, alis tebal, singkatnya sangat mirip dengan Lee (yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai ayah bocah itu) menepuk pundak Lee. Kini gulungan ombak tampak menghiasi bagian belakang mereka seperti di anime-anime kocak yang sering mereka tonton di tv. Akhirnya anak itu pun memasuki tenda bertuliskan merk kain sarung yang di gunakan untuk tempat sunatan masal, sepertinya ini gilirannya sekarang.

Shikamaru mencibir anak tadi, Sasuke tidak percaya betapa pedenya anak itu, kiba cengo sangat heran mengapa kakaknya berpikir 'laki-laki alis tebal sangat tampan' kenyataan itu jauh dari yang dia lihat sekarang, Naruto iri dengan semangat bocah itu menghadapi situasi genting seperti ini.

"Ya kita lihat saja nanti dia bisa bertahan atau tidak." Shikamaru masih memandang Lee yang memasuki tempat sunatan masalnya.

"Kalau dia masih bisa seberisik tadi waktu keluar berarti dia tidak ada masalah dengan sunatannya, tapi kalau dia jadi diam setelah di sunat berarti kita dalam bahaya besar." Ujar Naruto lebay denagn tampang ketakutan dan menggigit pecinya.

'ziiiiiiiiing' suara gergaji mesin

'Dak duakk'

'kreeeeeek kreeeeeek kreeek' suara kayu yang di potong

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' suara teriakan

'Meong Guk'

Naruto,shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Kiba cengo. Wajah mereka sudah berwarna keunguan sekarang, ingin menelan ludah saja pun susah. Mereka makin kaget saat melihat Lee keluar dengan kursi roda dan wajah yang pucat pasi, tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, bahkan seperti baru kelauar dari pertarugan antara hidup dan mati.

"Duk Duk" Suara microphone yang dihidupkan. "Baiklah peserta berikutnya silahkan memasuki tempat sunatan. Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…"

"HWAAAAAAAA" Dan lihatlah betapa paniknya mereka sekarang.

* * *

 **Oke Author bacot areaaaaa**. Jadi ceritanya fic ini pertama kali aku publish sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu sewaktu aku masih labi-labilnya muehehe. Aku berencana untuk balik lagi ke dunia fanfiction dan berusaha meningkatkan mutu tulisanku *halah. Oke saran sangat saya terima tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya dan usahakan untuk mereview, Saya senang mengetahui pendapat anda.


End file.
